Imprezowy Galeon
by Kukazuu
Summary: "- Profesorze (...) co powinno być na tym galeonie? - Obrazek podobny do tego, który jest na prawdziwych (...) - A jeśli jest na nim coś innego?" Czyli dlaczego powinno się uważać na każdym kroku w przyjaźni ze Złotą Trójcą, jeśli nie chcesz niemiłych niespodzianek (tymczasowo miniaturka, oznaczone jako complete, ale jeśli będę miała wenę, to zrobię z tego serię miniaturek).
1. Więcej imprez nie robimy

- Cholera, akurat dzisiaj! – rozległ się poirytowany głos z łazienki nauczyciela zielarstwa. – Nigdzie go nie ma… ani tutaj… tu też nie… zabiję moich przyjaciół… tam też nie ma…

Dwudziesto paro letni mężczyzna wszedł powoli do swej sypialni, zataczając się lekko i nieustannie mamrocząc pod nosem. Zaczął zamaszyście przerzucać poukładane dzień wcześniej, staranne notatki oraz dzienniki. Potem powyrzucał wszystko z szuflad, poprzewracał rzeczy na półkach, wywrócił wszystkie torby na drugą stronę, zajrzał pod łóżko, a nawet sprawdził każdą kieszeń w ubraniach, które pozsuwały się z wieszaków, ale nigdzie nie znalazł, czegokolwiek szukał. Klnąc pod nosem przetarł twarz dłonią i westchnął.

Miał naprawdę wspaniałych przyjaciół, ale w takich chwilach chciał ich po prostu kopnąć w dupę. I jeszcze ta przeklęta kanapa!

Skierował się zrezygnowany po szklankę wody, żeby chociaż trochę odświeżyć umysł, lecz zamiast mugolskiej mineralnej od Hermiony zastał małą, zakorkowaną buteleczkę, zasłoniętą małą kartką. Było na niej napisane „powodzenia pierwszego dnia". Neville pełen nadziei odwrócił eliksir tak, by przeczytać etykietkę i niemal roześmiał się z ulgi. Cienkimi, równymi literami widniał napis _Kacownik_.

Neville, w o wiele lepszym humorze niż rano, szykował się do swych pierwszych zajęć. Miał rozpocząć rok szkolny lekcją z szóstym rocznikiem, co będzie całkiem ciekawe, jako że mogli go pamiętać. Był to ich pierwszy rok tutaj, kiedy Śmierciożercy przejęli Hogwart.

Mężczyzna westchnął na wspomnienie wojny, ale szybko wyrzucił negatywne myśli z głowy. Wszystko było tak dobrze, jak tylko być mogło. Potwierdziła to wczorajsza noc. Harry i Ron uznali, że zabawnie będzie zrobić imprezę dla Nevilla w przed dzień rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Cóż, kiedy świeżo upieczony profesor obudził się rano z niesamowitym kacem… nie zaśmiał się.

Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i Neville, czy jak go teraz będą nazywać, profesor Longbottom poderwał się z krzesła, by wprowadzić klasę do sali. W ostatniej chwili, przy drzwiach, zawrócił gwałtownie. Wyjął szybko fałszywego galeona, który świadczył o przynależności do Gwardii Dumbledore'a oraz położył go na widoku. Uśmiechając się do siebie poprawił szaty i otworzył drzwi.

Starając się ukryć podenerwowanie powiedział wyuczoną na pamięć przemowę. Uczniowie zdawali się go pamiętać, a przynajmniej niektórzy, i Neville był bardzo zadowolony jak dobrze mu wszystko szło. Po zapoznaniu, liście obecności, krótkim monologu oraz szybkich pytaniach poprosił żeby każdy wziął jedną roślinkę na cztery osoby. Dzieci, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, zatrzymały się widząc na biurku galeona.

- Profesorze – odezwał się chłopiec o lekko przemądrzałym głosie, przywodzący na myśl Erniego Macmillana. – czy to ten słynny fałszywy galeon? Ten, którego używali członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a?

Mężczyzna sięgał właśnie po coś do szafki, więc spojrzał tylko przelotnie przez ramię.

- Tak, to ten – odparł lekko, jakby nie chciał robić z tego wielkiej rzeczy.

- A można zobaczyć? – spytała nieśmiało jakaś niska dziewczynka o pyzatej twarzy.

- Oczywiście – powiedział Neville, nie podnosząc wzroku znad półki, choć uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Wtem rozległy się chichoty. Longbottom, obawiając się, że znów popełnił jakiś głupi błąd, podniósł się, ale wszyscy byli wciąż pochyleni nad monetą.

- Profesorze – podniósł głowę ten sam chłopiec, co wcześniej. – co powinno być na tym galeonie?

Neville zmarszczył brwi.

- Obrazek podobny do tego, który jest na prawdziwych, tak żeby z daleka nie było widać różnicy – odpowiedział lekko zaniepokojony, odkładając powoli papiery na biurko.

- A jeśli jest na nim coś innego? – kontynuował uczeń.

Neville zorientował się, o co chodzi i szybko podszedł do grupki dzieci. Gryfon o niesamowicie piegowatej twarzy oraz śmiesznie stojącej grzywce podał galeona z szerokim uśmiechem. Nowy profesor miał zapewnioną popularność wśród uczniów, to było pewne.

_UWAGA, WIELKIE SPRZĄTANIE PO IMPREZIE! - _widniał napis.

_1. ZAGINĄŁ GEORGE, UPRZEJMIE PROSIMY O SPRAWDZENIE CZY NIE URZĘDUJE W CZYIMŚ DOMU POD KANAPĄ, W SZAFIE LUB NA BALKONIE. _

_2. NEVILLE, HANNA – UPRASZA SIĘ O SPRAWDZENIE STANU SWOJEJ GARDEROBY I ZGŁOSZENIE SIĘ PO BRAKUJĄCE CZĘŚCI. _

_3. RON, HERMIONA – WAS TEŻ TO DOTYCZY. _

_4. KTOKOLWIEK ZGUBIŁ BEŻOWĄ KANAPĘ, PROSIMY O ZGŁOSZENIE SIĘ PO NIĄ DO NASZEJ KUCHNI. _

_5. KTOKOLWIEK ZNALAZŁ NIEBIESKĄ KANAPĘ, PROSIMY O NATYCHMIASTOWE ODDANIE JEJ DO NASZEGO SALONU._

_DZIĘKUJEMY, WIĘCEJ IMPREZ NIE ROBIMY. HARRY I GINNY_

- No, proszę – mruknął Neville pod nosem. – I zagadka z kanapą rozwiązana.


	2. Prawda czy Wyzwanie

Neville, czy jak go teraz nazywali, profesor Longbottom, układał właśnie roślinki na następną lekcję, starając się ignorować łupiący ból głowy, gdy poczuł znajome drżenie kieszeni, Aż nie zdołał stłumić w sobie jęku. Niechętnie odstawił mandragorę, jednak zamiast wyjąć swe połączenie z utrapieniem, które zwykł nazywać przyjaciółmi, usiadł tylko przy biurku. Jeśli miałby być szczery z samym sobą, to bał się. Bał się niezmiernie.

_To ci Gryfon_, prychnął w jego głowie sarkastyczny głosik, brzmiący łudząco podobnie do Snape'a.

Jednakże zdaniem Neville'a strach był tutaj jedyną rozsądną reakcją. Wciąż pamiętał wypadek na jego pierwszej lekcji, a zresztą byłoby to niezwykle martwiące, gdyby zapomniał przy ogromie wszystkich powstałych plotek i nieustannie prześladujących go chichotach. Kojąca nie była także świadomość, że wczoraj (pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade w roku!) miał… cóż, bardzo interesujące spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Gdzieś koło pierwszej przysłowiowo „urwał mu się film".

- Spokojnie – mruknął do siebie, zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi mebla. – Może chcą ci życzyć powodzenia? Albo to do kogoś innego…

Ledwo skończył zdanie, nim sam parsknął śmiechem. Pierwsza opcja jest po prostu absurdalna i to nawet bardziej niż druga.

- Przecież to zawsze muszę być ja… - westchnął zrezygnowany.

Neville sięgnął do szaty równo z dzwonkiem. Jedną ręką szukał wciąż ciepłego galeona, a drugą otworzył drzwi, przez które natychmiast zaczęli się wlewać uczniowie. Kiedy wreszcie znalazł monetę w przepastnej kieszeni, Puchoni i Krukoni byli już gotowi do lekcji. Zaczął czytać, jednocześnie idąc do biurka.

- Dzisiaj…

Mężczyzna urwał gwałtownie, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów na fałszywym galeonie.

- Profesorze? Wszystko w porządku?

Neville skinął powoli głową.

_No, _pomyślał ironicznie, _od razu się wspomnienia odświeżyły!_

**Pytanie czy wyzwanie?**

**Neville, masz czas do obiadu. W razie gdybyś zapomniał…**

Świeżo upieczony profesor przełknął nerwowo ślinę, zwracając wzrok na zaniepokojoną klasę. To się ciekawy dzień zapowiadał…

**Serio, ludzie, muszę? Ja jestem nauczycielem! Nie można tak!**

**Ależ można, można.**

**Nie takie rzeczy robiliśmy, co Harry?**

**Od razu się McGonagall przypomną stare dobre czasy…**

**Wiecie, jeśli następnym razem nie zaprosicie kogoś na spotkanie, to nie korzystajcie później z galeona do wspominania jak było fajnie! ~ Panny Patil**

**Ron, miałeś się tym zająć!**

**Przepraszam, zapomniałem. Następnym razem ty się tym zajmiesz.**

**Albo każda inna osoba z pamięcią lepszą niż złota rybka.**

**Halo, byliśmy w trakcie negocjacji! Żądam o zmianę wyzwania, po pijaku nie podejmuje się takich decyzji na poważnie.**

**Uroczy jesteś, Neville. **

**Niezmiernie.**

**Myśli, że mu się uda…**

**Nadzieja matką głupich.**

**Ron!**

**Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja?**

Neville, niezmiernie poirytowany i nieszczęśliwy, odłożył galeona, nie chcąc dalej brać udziału w tej bezcelowej dyskusji.

Ciekaw był ile osób oraz kto w niej uczestniczył, ale przecież jeśli się nie podpisałeś, nie można było jednoznacznie stwierdzić. Najwyraźniej jednak coraz więcej się dołączało, a pierwotny temat przechodził już w zapomnienie.

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to nie spodziewał się jednak żadnych efektów, lecz jak mawiał Harry, spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i po raz tysięczny zastanowił się, dlaczego się przyjaźni z tymi podstępnymi zdrajcami. Taktykę mają iście ślizgońską – przepraszają, usypiają jego czujność, czekają aż wypije wystarczająco i wtedy atakują.

Neville westchnął. Jak mus, to mus.

Poprawił ostatni element stroju, nim wszedł dumnym krokiem do Wielkiej Sali. A co, jeśli już musi, to z dumą!

Rozmowy natychmiast ucichły i pojawiło się u niego przeczucie, że przez Georga ten dzień przejdzie do historii. Nauczyciele zaalarmowani tak nietypową ciszą również na niego spojrzeli. Reakcja była natychmiastowa: McGonagall, zbyt zaskoczona żeby się złościć, otworzyła usta w komiczne „O", Flicwick wypluł sok dyniowy i zaczął się krztusić, a Slughorn, pozostały jednak na stanowisku, upuścił z głośnym brzdękiem talerz. Wszyscy inni wytrzeszczali oczy, podczas gdy Neville, bądź, co bądź będący Gryfonem, podszedł spokojnie do stołu nauczycielskiego, konkretnie stając na wprost dyrektorki.

Minerwa chciała prawdopodobnie coś powiedzieć, jednak nim miała szansę, profesor zielarstwa zaczął śpiewać i, raczej niezgrabnie, stepować:

_Chcę Minerwie za posadę podziękować,_

_Więc pluszowego misia chciałem jej dać – _tu wręczył zszokowanej kobiecie wypchaną sójkę.

_Misia nie znalazłem, _

_To sójkę skądś wytrzasłem._

_Do tej ptaszyny małe rymowanko_

_I trochę nieudolne stepowanko._

_Bo od kanara dostać pluszaka,_

_To musi być niezła draka!_

Neville, dysząc głośno, rozłożył ręce na boki, zakańczając tym swój występ. To całe stepowanie było trudniejsze niż by się spodziewał.

Przez moment panowała kompletna, pełna osłupienia cisza. Jednak ze wszystkich pytań, jakie mogła zadać McGonagall, mężczyzna nie spodziewał się, że spyta akurat o jego strój:

- Ale dlaczego za kanarka?


End file.
